The Day the Host Club Died
by TheRWBYfanbase
Summary: Haruhi isn't the same girl you thought you knew. She'll show you how sadistic she is by attempting to kill every student in Ouran Academy.


_Hello everyone. I'm a co-writer from TheRWBYfanbase and I've been really excited to make a story like this. I'm very grateful for all of the views and support that we've gotten for our other fanfics (which you should definitely check out) and we'll continue to write because that's what we like to do. This story will be in present tense and flashback format, so don't be confused whenever I throw in back stories. Thank you for checking us out and I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. It's always very much appreciated! Enjoy._

* * *

People often say how death is such a sad and disheartening event, but I found it to be quite the opposite. Nothing has made me stronger, more intelligent and happier than death. It's become a part of me. It's become something that will never leave my side, like a loyal friend. I crave it, and that's the sole reason why I have to act beautifully and believably. I'm changing my entire lifestyle for this act, and the payoff will be more fulfilling than anything I've ever experienced. People are completely sold with my "strong independent honor student" act, just as I had hoped, and things are going more wonderfully than I had expected. Adults adore me for my manners. Students adore me for my charm. And that moron Tamaki is hopelessly in love with me; I'll love to see Tamaki's face the most whenever I kill everyone in that stuck up school. I'm so close to the finale, I can taste it. My patience is almost endless, I'll wait as long as I have to in order to experience the sweet silk of blood on my hands. To think that there is the same inevitable fate for every last student at Ouran brings chills to my skin. The thought of the women screaming in agony as they face their demise brings an excited sweat to my brow. To imagine the sight of the pristine white walls being coated with blood is such an exquisite feeling. Almost like when you paint a picture on an empty canvas, excited to see what art can be brought to life. A beautiful blood splattered red rose? A once gorgeous woman bruised with an expression of hopelessness and remorse? Anything can be made when one's imagination and determination is strong. Not everyone understands art like I understand it. I understand art as to make you feel an emotion so strongly that you're moved to tears and your heart swells with love and emotion; such is death to me. Nothing is more artistic than the complex emotions that stir inside of the mother of the child that you had just freshly murdered. The look on her face, horrified, is something that moves me to continue to share my art to the world. The tears that flee from her bloodshot eyes brings fulfillment to my heart. Once I start, I crave more. More and more until my death. To imagine my life to be filled with something I love in every passing moment makes me happier than a person could ever be. I love life. That's why I must end it. To kill is to live in my eyes. And I love it; I love torture, I love gunshot wounds to the stomach, I love beatings, stabbings, I love victims who hide and those who try to fight. To watch on television the school shootings and the beheadings of innocent people make me more envious than I can take. But it inspires me and makes me even more eager to show the world what I can do. That's why I must wait. Wait for the moment that I can take the world by surprise and show them what true art looks like. I want to become the Leonardo Da Vinci of the modern age. People will forever look at my brush strokes and admire them. They'll feel the panic, the anger, the hopelessness, and relentless fear that was in school that day, and I'll be worshipped.

Kyoya Otori

I watched Haruhi Fujioka pour water into the blue tinted tea cups that were coated with our Host Club's signature instant coffee. She looked so peaceful, had a smile on her face, and looked thoroughly happy to be here. I watched everyone, being the Host Clubs' vice president, and Haruhi was a sparkle in the midst of a pile of rocks, catching my eye. The steam rose from the cups and into her nostrils as she breathed in, savoring the scent of the rich beverage. It had been quite some time now since Tamaki almost left for France under the wishes of her grandmother, creating a sudden realization of how badly we needed our idiot prince of the host club. After he emerged from the water with Haruhi in hand, he apologized profusely and quickly and we went back to the festival almost immediately, as he still wanted to uphold the pleasure of his guests that had come so far for their own entertainment. The Host Club had always been first for Tamaki. He wanted more than anything to be a part of us, and he jumped out of a moving car to do it. An idiot, sure, but he still remains our full hearted king. Haruhi picked up the platter of cups and moved swiftly to her table of guests, greeting them with a smile and a "Good afternoon, ladies!" I watched her beneath my glasses, and I couldn't help but notice the matter in which she danced across the room to her guests and how brightly her smile shined. She wasn't the same Haruhi that was forced into the Host Club so long ago. Haruhi is acting more happy and energetic, looking like she is waiting on a vacation that isn't too far from now. I wonder what has gotten into her. Perhaps she has been enlightened from the few weeks past and is on a certain cloud that keeps her from facing any adversities. Perhaps it is something I don't know about. If it is indeed something that I'm aware of, it is my duty to find out what that thing is, without her knowing of course. I write a reminder in a notepad and continue on throughout my day, steadily keeping an eye on Miss Fujioka.

Later in the day, I was informed that I had been requested by a second year, Miss Tatsuka. I retreated from my laptop and went to make us both a cup of coffee. I, unlike the rest of the hosts, tried to get information from the ladies while doing my part to make their stay as enjoyable as possible. Since I am currently investigating Haruhi, I figured that she would be the target person that I would bring up in our conversation today. I didn't feel any remorse for spying on Haruhi and asking about her, because I know that it will surely be beneficial information. Information is the key to understanding people, their emotions, their past, their future, and other things likewise. My job as a host is to gather information and use that information to benefit the club, which is what I believe will be done at today's meeting. I stirred the instant coffee and grabbed the platter with the two small cups and headed to my own table, which happened to be two tables to the right of Tamaki's. As I walked I painted a warm, friendly, charming smile upon my face and approached our mahogany table, with a young blushing girl sitting on one side of it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tatsuka. Could I interest you with some coffee?" She smiled and blushed shyly, nodding her head and fixing herself to be more upright. I gave her the cup of coffee and gently placed it next to her conveniently and I sat down across from her, sitting straight up and smiling the whole time.

"How are you today, Kyoya? It has been a long time since I've requested you, I'm sorry…" She said quietly with a bow of her head. I never did care about getting requested, so her words didn't sympathize with me and I didn't feel ashamed at all. Girls have a strange habit of thinking that us hosts always have them in mind, which we do, but for very different reasons that what they have in mind. I run a business, so the lady's happiness is of the highest importance to me. However, to get in a relationship and to have one girl in mind is a burden that would hinder the Host Club more than help it. It would have no real benefit.

"No worries, my lady. As long as you have been enjoying yourself, I couldn't be happier and more fulfilled." Her cheeks turned even rosier than they previously were. I decided that now was as good a time as ever to start my… interrogation. "Tell me, Miss Tatsuka, have you visited our Haruhi lately?"

"Um, y-yes, I have. As a matter of fact, he's the Host that I visited yesterday."

"And how was he? Pardon my sudden barrage of questions, I'm just checking in on our hosts, is all. Their happiness is quite important to me. You can imagine how we share a tight bond, yes?"

"Oh, of course! I think that it's simply wonderful how you care so much, Kyoya," she said in an outburst. I smiled softly and closed my eyes as if to say thank you, and she continued on. "But anyways, he was very cheerful. I would say that he's more cheerful than I've ever seen him in my time that he's been here."

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear that, miss. I wonder what made him so full of joy?"

"I actually asked him that!" Did she, now? "I asked him why he was so happy, because of course I noticed, and he actually told me!"

"Did he really? And what did he tell you?" I said with my body leaned forward, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Um… well he was saying that he was going to celebrate his late mothers' birthday in the next couple of days. He said that her birthday is the day that she died, and every year after her death he would celebrate it in his own special way. So that's why he's been acting so giddy! I wonder what it is that he's doing that causes such excitement, but I'm so glad that he's happy!"

I never thought that Haruhi's mother's death would be the cause for such excitement. In fact it almost sounds sadistic once you say it out loud. However she celebrates must be something she likes a lot, something that really ties her to her mother. I'm still curious, however. Perhaps it would be best to not venture further, but then again, what could it hurt? "Thank you darling, that was just what I wanted to know."

After the appointment was finished and I returned to my usual schedule of using my laptop and calculating, buying, and researching whatever it is that needs to be done. I looked into Haruhi's files and noticed that her mother's death was indeed soon. It was tomorrow, as a matter of fact. I closed my laptop, satisfied in knowing that whatever needs to be found out will be found out in a short number of hours. And now I wait.

Hitachiin Twins- Hikaru

"Hey boss!" Kaoru and I say simultaneously, "Haruhi sure seems chipper lately, huh? It's like she got all happy when you swooped in and saved her. You just saved her so you could see her dripping wet in a white dress, didn'tcha?"

"WHAT! No, of course not you imbeciles! Haruhi is daddy's little girl, I would never even look!"

"Well that's probably because there isn't a whole lot to look at, Boss."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HARUHI YOU MONSTERS HOW DARE YOU!"

"Chill out boss and answer the question. Haruhi is very ecstatic lately. I mean look at her. She was never this happy a few days ago, and then all of a sudden she looks like Mary Poppins," I said as we all looked intently at Haruhi, watching her glide happily throughout the music room, catching all of the guest's attention. And ours… but mostly the ladies. She's always been adorable, but now that she's all happy-go-lucky, it's like she went from being cute to being beautiful.

"I-I guess you're right Hikaru, she has been happier. But she deserves it! Daddy's little girl works hard and should be happy every day of the week! I think that there is nothing to be concerned about. Ask her if you want to, but until then I'll just enjoy my little angel's happiness!" Tamaki said with a smile and a blush. He's such a sucker for Haruhi, sometimes to the point to where he's practically brain dead. Even more than usual, anyways.

"Have fun with that," we said as we slipped off to go talk to Haruhi, who was currently invested in her guests, but we don't mind crashing a party. Haruhi and her guests were laughing lightly and politely as we stood up from behind the sofa that Haruhi was sitting on. We both grabbed her arms, lifted her above the couch and stormed away with her, her guests looking shocked but tickled at the same time. As she was being dragged away, she kept yelling in our ears, telling us to cut it out and that we were being rude. Of course we hear that often, so it was all practically just white noise. We sat her down in a dressing room and she looked frustrated that we took her away from her conversation.

"Hey guys, what gives!? You can't just take me away from an appointment with the other ladies. I had just gotten there, too. Why'd you interrupt me?"

"Weeeeeellllll," Kaoru and I said in unison, "you have been acting a lot different lately, Haruhi. You look like you came straight out of a Coca-Cola commercial. It's unusually chipper for you." We said glaringly, getting right up next to her face.

"Well you don't have to interrogate me guys, you could've just asked. Tomorrow is my mother's anniversary of her death," Haruhi said plainly. We decreased our distance from Haruhi's face, feeling ashamed that we were so harsh with her over such a delicate matter. But wait... why the hell is she acting happy on the anniversary of her mom's death?! "Every year I celebrate her death in a special way with my father, so I always get excited when this day comes. This year will be especially wonderful!"

"And why would this year be so wonderful?" we asked simultaneously.

"Wellllll I can't really tell you. Not yet, anyways. I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow!"

We suspiciously looked at her with glaring eyes. She didn't flinch or quiver, so we let off of her and told her to get back to the appointment. She stood up calmly and walked off, giving us a confused look as she opened the door and exited. Kaoru and I stayed behind, not having any visitors until later in the day.

"Well that certainly is fishy, wouldn't you say? Haruhi is so… straightforward about things. What reason does she have not to tell us?" I said to Kaoru.

"Maybe she is going to celebrate it with us. She has been acting nicer around us, so surely that's something to do with it."

"Maybe… but I don't know. It just seems so unlike her, you know? Like she is actually hiding something. So either she actually is doing something special for us or she's up to something. Hm. Either way I would still prefer it if she wouldn't be so sneaky."

Honey Senpai

"Oh! Hey Haru-chan! Whatcha doin', huh?" I said when I saw her walk out of a dressing room. Takashi was with me too!

"Oh, uh, hey Honey Senpai. The twins just wanted to talk to me is all, no worries. I have to return to the ladies before they get too impatient… like the twins are… couldn't even wait 20 minutes for me to be done with my appointment," Haru-chan said all annoyed and stuff. She can always get grumpy when she is bothered! "But that's okay, I mean that's just how they are! I wouldn't change who they were for the world!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Haru-chan! Have fun with the ladiessss!" I said and skipped away with Usa-chan and Takashi. Once we got pretty far away, I told Takashi how happy I was that Haruhi has been so nice lately.

"Yeah."

"She's been acting a lot like me now, huh Takashi?" he nodded his head. "Great! Usually Haru-chan is kinda grouchy, huh? I'm glad she broke out of her shell! Now she'll be way more fun, huh Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she likes to eat cake now too! No one ever eats cake with me except for the ladies! It'd be fun to be able to do stuff with her, huh? Me and Haru-chan never really get to hang out that much! I'll invite her to some cake after I wake up from my nap! Doesn't that sound great Takashi!"

"Yeah."

So after that Takashi walked me to my big fluffy bed for my afternoon nap, and he tucked me in all nice and cozy. I was actually pretty drowsy, so it only took me a minute or two to get to sleep! Once I closed my eyes, I could see swirly things that went around and around and they eventually turned into people, it was a dream! I positioned myself tighter into my pillow so that I could sleep even tighter and have a better dream!

As I get even sleepier and sleepier, my head just went blank like it usually does right before you go to sleep, and then I started my dream! Takashi and me were walking to the Host Club after school and there was no one there, even though there's actually a lot of people outside after class lets out. I held onto Usa-chan tight and looked up at Takashi and asked him, "Hey, why are there no people outside today? Did they all go home super early or something?"

"I don't know. That could be it. Maybe there's something going on that we didn't hear about," Takashi said all monotone and stuff.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well let's keep going!"

We kept talking and walking until we got to building that has the cafeteria and all the artsy rooms and stuff. We walk up the stairs and there still weren't any people there. I didn't say anything to Takashi, but I was really scared. It feels like when you're roaming the school at night, even though there's no class and everyone went home, and you feel like you're doing something bad and someone will find you. I walked closer to Takashi and hugged Usa-chan super tight now. We walked down the hallway in the silence. That is definitely the worst part: it is just me and Takashi and no one else. I don't like to feel alone, it makes me creeped out and scared. My stomach gets all achey and I feel really paranoid. I was super scared to find out what we were going to find at the Host Club. I mean, they don't have a reason to be gone and neither does anyone else. I really don't feel good about it. Even if they were there, I would still be kinda scared… but if they weren't there I wouldn't know what to do… everything's so quiet and I wanted to talk to Takashi but I felt like I shouldn't be talking, so I just stayed super quiet and walked slowly down to hall. I look up at Takashi and he was completely blank faced as usual, and that made me feel even more isolated because now no one knew what I was feeling. Now I'm just lonely and scared all by myself…

We get closer and closer to the door, and the air just kept getting colder and colder. I tried to snuggle with Usa-chan, but he wasn't warm enough to make me feel okay. We walk super slow towards the door and it feels like an eternity, even though we are only two doors away from the entrance. We walk in slow motion towards the door, and I try to let out a little squeal, but I can't make any noise at all. Takashi walks ahead of me, standing in front of the doors so that I practically can't see. I shifts his hands to the door handles and pulls back very hard. It's locked, but it feels like if he pulled harder he could bust it open, but I didn't want him to. I'm finally able to choke out some words.

"H-hey Takashi? Can we please just not go into the Host Club today? It… it doesn't…" I can't tell him that I think that something is bad; it's like my brain thinks it, but my mouth isn't able to say anything.

"No, Mitzkuni." He kicks the door hard and sends splinters and chunks of woods everywhere. I'm even more scared than ever.

"But…but Takashi…" I start to cry and I let it all come out. I'm hoping that me crying will help him stop, but he kicks another hard kick at the door.

"No, Mitzkuni." He kicks again. And again. And again. And I cry harder and harder and harder until he kicks the door wide open. I can't see anything but blurs, but I'm still able to make out what's happening. I stare at Takashi who was just standing at the doorway, looking into the Host Club. Then he just collapsed. I couldn't talk anymore. I couldn't scream his name, so I just walked up to him and wiped my tears so I could see what's wrong. But no matter how many times I wiped my face the blurriness just wouldn't go away, so I cried even harder in frustration. I felt Takashi's face and it was so cold that I thought I was touching raw meat. I pulled my hands away, being grossed out by Takashi's cold face. I remembered the Host Club was right next to me, waiting for me to turn so I could see what Takashi saw. I closed my eyes because I was so scared of seeing the room. I tried wiping my face more but it still didn't help. I slowly stood up, my knees shivering, and I inched my face closer and closer to the doorway. When my head fully looked at the inside of the room, my blood went cold. I only saw blue figures laying all across the room, and I froze. I knew that they were dead. All of my friends were thrown over chairs and I couldn't even see their faces one last time. I didn't have any more tears, so I started to breathe really hard and fast, closing my eyes to wash away the picture that was in my head. Even though I couldn't cry, the tears on my eyes were still there and I wanted to open my eyes again, so I rubbed them really hard before I opened them. I rubbed and rubbed, and once I opened my eyes, everything was that tingling black that happens when you rub your eyes too hard. I kept them open, waiting for the black to go away, and as the black moved, blue appeared. Soon blue and black was all I saw, and I screamed loudly at the sight of one of my dead friends returning in front of me.

I woke up screaming and crying harder than I ever have in my whole entire life. I kept yelling and crying until Takashi busted in the door with everyone else, all asking why I was acting so scared. I couldn't say anything yet because I was so scared I couldn't collect myself. I reached out to Takashi so he could hold me, and his big long arms swooped me up and he held me tight against him. His skin wasn't cold anymore and I could feel his heartbeat. I didn't feel lonely anymore, now that everyone showed up and was there with me. I couldn't tell anyone anything for a long while, and everyone stayed there to comfort me. That was the worst dream I ever had in my life. I didn't ever want to go to sleep again. I closed my eyes super tight and waited for it to get out of my head and cried softer and softer into Takashi's shoulder.


End file.
